


Tony Stark has no idea what he's doing (but it's fine) Part II

by Aprilmallick



Series: Stuckony Gym AU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Tony Stark, Coffee Shop, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, hand holding, paint n sip, slight D/s, smut in the second chapter, steve and tony go on a date, stuckony - Freeform, tony stark has anxiety and agoraphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprilmallick/pseuds/Aprilmallick
Summary: Taking a deep breath, Tony tilted his phone towards him. The caller ID said . . . Steve? Why? He took another deep breath. Maybe it was an emergency? That really didn’t help his skyrocketing pulse. He answered. “Hello?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stuckony Gym AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099977
Comments: 11
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all got a date with Tony and Bucky, now here's your cute af date with Steve and Tony. There will be a bonus smut scene in chapter 2, so stay tuned!

Tony’s phone was buzzing, and he was staring at it, paralyzed. Who was calling him? He  _ hated  _ talking on the phone. Even his boss knew to text him. Talking through a little electronic box and being unable to see his conversation partner’s face was simply not a thing Tony did. 

Maybe it would be a spam call and Tony could ignore it. 

Taking a deep breath, Tony tilted his phone towards him. The caller ID said . . . Steve?  _ Why?  _ He took another deep breath. Maybe it was an emergency? That really didn’t help his skyrocketing pulse. He answered. “Hello?”

Oh good, he hadn’t stuttered. 

“Good morning babe.” Steve sounded cheerful and chipper. Okay, so probably no emergency. 

“Morning.”

“Are you busy today?” Steve asked. “Bucky had to go in to the restaurant for a few hours and I’d love some company.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Tony said, his heart beat slowly, slowly calming. This wasn’t too bad. “What time?”

\----------

A few hours later Tony arrived at the street corner Steve had told him about. He was five minutes early and Steve was nowhere to be seen. 

Tony resigned himself to standing around awkwardly and trying to look busy on his phone, sure that people were giving him looks as they walked past. 

Two minutes after the set meeting time with no Steve in sight, Tony’s heart was hammering. He double, and then triple checked the address he’d copied down. Could he have misheard?

Then Tony reminded himself that it was perfectly normal for people to be a few minutes late and not everyone had time anxiety like he did. 

Sure enough, a few seconds later Steve appeared. “Tony!” He leaned down and gave Tony a peck on the lips. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s okay, it was just a few minutes,” Tony said, because that’s what a neurotypical would say. “So what are we doing?”

“There’s this paint n sip up the street.” Steve gestured. “It’s only $15 per person. Or we can just to grab a bite to eat somewhere else.”

Well, Pepper and Rhodey were always pushing Tony to try new things. “Well I don’t drink,” Tony said. “And I’ve never been much of an artist. But I can draw up schematics like nobody's business. Let’s do it.”

Steve hastened to reassure him. “They have non-alcoholic beverages too, don’t worry. It advertised cocktails and mocktails.”

“Sounds good them.” Tony smiled nervously. “As long as you promise not to make fun of my painting.” He was 100% serious but Steve did not need to know that. 

“I won’t,” Steve said solemnly. 

\----------

Turned out paint n sips were quite fun, and not too hard. Of course, Tony’s painting still didn’t come out perfect- not like Steve’s did, but it was close enough to the instructor’s. Also, the “mocktails” he was served instead of real wine were quite delicious. 

“Wow, yours came out really good!” Steve smiled at Tony, whose insides warmed. 

He had to fight back the impulse to protest as he usually would, instead saying, “So did yours!” But he couldn’t resist adding, “The best one here, no doubt.” Hey, it wasn’t a dig at his own, it was just a compliment to Steve’s. Good enough. 

In Tony’s defense, it was true. Steve’s had come out looking even better than the instructor’s. 

“Aw gosh, thanks sweetheart,” Steve said bashfully. God  _ Damn _ his boyfriend was adorable. 

Everyone started leaving, so they let themselves get carried out along with the crowd. “So do you want to grab coffee now? Or we can go back to my place, Buck should be home soon.”

“Both,” Tony decided, the epitome of a greedy bisexual. “Both is good.” 

Steve’s answering smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “I was hoping you’d say that. My favorite cafe is right around the corner. C’mon, I think you’ll love it.”

Tony did indeed love it, from the second he walked in, and was duly impressed that Steve already had him pegged so well (although to be fair, for Tony to love a place it just had to prominently feature coffee). The place smelled amazing, and it had a lot of natural light, not to mention the rather extensive menu of fancy shmancy coffees with up to eleven espresso shots in them. 

Steve guilted Tony into getting a drink with just eight. (“I don’t want to take advantage of you in an impaired state.” “Steve, what the fuck, this is coffee, not alcohol.”) He still got a nice wake up buzz, so it was fine.

It also made Tony quite jittery which was decidedly less fine. 

Steve held his hand on the walk back to his and Bucky’s place which made Tony’s brain  _ hnngggg _ . Buttt . . . he was also wildly aware that his palms were sweating. At least he thought they were sweating. It was sometimes hard to tell, because Tony was prone to phantom sweat. 

The second Steve had to let go for something, Tony discretely wiped his hand on his jeans and looked down to see if he’d left a wet streak. He hadn’t, but that didn’t mean his palms weren’t sweaty. 

“Your hands aren’t sweaty,” Steve said, apparently reading his mind. “And trust me, even if they were, I’ve been covered in worse. Sweat doesn’t bother me.” He winked. “It’s actually quite the turn-on in some situations.”

Tony let Steve take his hand again. “Fair enough. So can we maybe replicate some of those situations?” He asked hopefully. 

“Hm . . . “ Steve pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Want to work out together? Exercise breaks a sexy sweat.” 

Tony stared at him in mute horror, and then yanked his hand out of Steve’s grip once again. 

Steve just stared back, keeping his face straight for all of five seconds before doubling over and bursting into laughter. “Ha! You should have seen your face!” 

“You, Steve Rogers, are a troll,” Tony said, pointing at him. “You hide it well, but I know the truth now.” 

“That’s a shame,” Steve said, seeming entirely unbothered, getting out his key to let them in. “And I was trying so hard to hide it, too.” 

The house was empty; Bucky wasn’t back yet. 

“So what do you want to do?” Steve asked. 

Tony gave a shrug. “What do  _ you _ want to do?” Making decisions, especially in someone else’s house, was not his strong point. 

“I asked first.” Steve wiggled his eyebrows smuggly. 

Tony did not like being put on the spot like this, but Steve had asked, so . . . “Get sweaty in the bedroom?” 

Steve grinned. “I’d love to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Well isn’t this a sight to come home to,” Bucky drawled from the doorway. 

Tony ‘meeped’ and tried to roll off of Steve. 

Steve, being an asshole, caught Tony around the waist and made him stay right where he was, almost completely naked, and grinding down against Steve’s leg. 

“Isn’t it? Why don’t you join us, Buck?” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” And with one fluid motion, Bucky yanked his shirt off, diving for the bed as he undid his pants. “Either of you come yet?”

“Nope,” Steve said, “Pretty much just got started. I was telling our boyfriend here about how good we were gonna fuck him when you got home.” 

Tony squirmed, burying his blushing face into Steve’s chest. Steve pushed on, relentless. “I was saying we could maybe try out those nice silk scarves you bought last week, because you thought about how pretty Tony would look wrapped up in them and you couldn’t resist.”

Bucky muscled his way in between Tony and Steve’s chest. “Whaddaya say, doll? You gonna let me spread you out all over the bed and leave you a drooling mess?” 

Tony panted helplessly in response. Bucky nipped at his ear, and worked his hand so it was caressing around Tony’s throat. 

“Can we have your permission, baby?” Steve asked gently, palming at Tony’s butt. 

“ _ God _ , yes,” Tony managed. “Green. Green. The greeniest green to ever-” 

Bucky cut him off with a kiss and manhandled him over while Steve rummaged in the side drawers for the scarves. 

“I think you might’ve planned this,” Tony accused hazily. 

Steve and Bucky exchanged sly smiles. “We might’ve discussed it this morning before Bucky left for work. You know, just swapping ideas.” 

“I’m a fan,” Tony said. “Of your ideas.” 

“Glad to hear it.” Bucky preened. “Now you wanna stretch out for me, sugar?” 

Tony raised his arms obediently, his brain going into that brainless breathey floaty place where he didn’t have to concentrate too hard on anything except feeling good. The silk ties felt soft and heavenly around his wrists and he felt good and restrained. 

Vaguely, Tony noticed that Bucky and Steve had left his legs untied so that they could hold his legs up in that perfect position for fucking. One of them--Bucky--he saw, slid Tony’s boxers down, leaving him entirely exposed. 

“You’re gonna tell us if you want us to stop, right?” Steve asked. His tone was gentle, but booked no room for argument. 

Tony nodded a few too many times, eager for the real action to get started. 

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, making Tony shudder. Then he slipped a lubed finger-- and when had he even gotten the lube out?-- into Tony. 

Tony couldn’t help the drawn-out almost wounded sounding moan he let out when Steve pressed inside of him. 

“You make such pretty noises, baby,” Bucky praised. “You gonna get even louder once Stevie starts fucking you?”

Tony nodded pathetically, little whimpers falling past his lips with every movement of Steve’s fingers. His wrists strained and pulled at the scarves but they held fast. 

“So good for us,” Steve said. He was already up to three fingers. “You think you’re loose enough yet, sweetheart?” 

Of course, Tony nodded.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Hey Buck, maybe you should get in here and check.” 

Bucky shuffled over so that he was next to Steve, looking down between Tony’s legs. He slid one of his own fingers alongside Steve’s. The stretch was unbelievable. “Yup, he seems pretty good to me.” 

“Oh thank G-d,” Tony whispered, and Steve and Bucky laughed. 

As Steve rolled on a condom, Bucky lifted Tony’s knees to his chest and held them there, muttering about how he’d love to tie Tony up like this, completely trussed up and at their mercy. Tony’s cock jumped and drooled at the idea. “-And maybe some suspension,” Bucky said thoughtfully, and then Steve was pushing in and oh god, Tony thought he might come right then and there. 

“Yes,” Steve hissed, once he was all the way inside. He started thrusting faster. “God, you’re so tight, and you love this don’t you? Love Buck holding your legs down, and just having to lie there and take it?” 

Tony cried out; he couldn’t help it, it all just felt so good. 

“Ah, if only you could see the picture you make,” Steve said regretfully. “You look gorgeous, honey.” 

“Pictures,” Bucky mused, flexing his fingers around Tony’s ankles. “Now there’s an idea.” 

Tony gasped, his hands grabbing at the restraints in order to keep himself grounded. He’d never really considered cameras in the bedroom before but right now it sounded surprisingly appetising. “Next time,” he managed to get out. 

Bucky’s eyes glinted, and he pressed Tony’s legs down just a little harder.

“Think we can make you come twice, sweetheart?” Steve asked. “Once on my cock and once on Bucky’s?” 

Tony shook his head frantically. 

“Hm, I don’t know, I bet we can do it,” Bucky said easily. “Can we try at least?” 

Tony was having a bit of a hard time thinking, what with Steve driving in and out of him at a frankly alarming speed, completely assaulting his prostate. But he managed to ponder on it enough to yelp and choke out a “Green!” 

“Wonderful,” Steve said. He grinned, an entirely evil grin, somehow  _ doubled  _ his speed, and wrapped a hand around Tony’s length. 

Tony couldn’t help it- he came on the spot, a distressed gurgle forcing its way up his throat as he exploded. 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky murmured. 

Before long, Steve’s hips started stuttering and then all at once, they stilled. Steve grunted as he filled Tony up, and finally he sank back on his haunches. 

“Wow,” Steve said. He sounded just slightly breathless. In contrast, Tony just laid there panting with his mouth open and let out a series of croaky groans. 

Bucky finally let go of Tony’s ankles and got him a water bottle. “You’d better rest up before round two, sugar.” He held the bottle to Tony’s mouth carefully so as to not spill water all over. 

Round two consisted of Tony’s legs thrown over Bucky’s shoulders with Steve there to stabilize them. The placement of Tony’s legs left half his torso floating off the bed, leaving him feeling extra helpless, Tony’s legs flopped in time with Bucky’s thrusts, and he was vaguely aware that his heels kept on kicking into Bucky’s back. Luckily, Bucky didn’t seem to mind. He went slowly but deeply, forcing Tony to  _ feel  _ each thrust. 

When Tony came for the second time it was with much shaking, his eyes closed, face scrunched up in pain, pleasure, but mostly bliss. He just came apart, trembling in Steve’s arms, and Bucky coming inside of him, unable to hold back at the beautiful picture Tony made. 

Tony didn’t even have the energy to so much as twitch as his boyfriends lovingly untied his wrists and brought him floating back down into their bed. He figured it was excusable. He’d been fucked twice, and come.  _ Twice _ . 

As Steve and Bucky crooned soft proud words above him, massaged his shoulders and pet his hair, Tony drifted off peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
